


HIC ET ILLE（此和彼）

by Anoncheyenne



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoncheyenne/pseuds/Anoncheyenne





	HIC ET ILLE（此和彼）

故事发生的时候，里昂的同事给这个新来的小伙子倒了满满的一杯高杯酒。里昂不知道他的喝的东西是威士忌掺汽水兑的，他只是好奇为什么要专门给他换上高玻璃杯。他的同事都看着他喝完，看着杯子里最后一滴也进了里昂的嘴巴，他们就鼓起掌来。里昂在掌声里多少有点不好意思。然后剩下人的人也都给自己倒了一杯。里昂觉得头晕，直接就坐到地板上，他看他的同事们一个个歪歪扭扭地走起路，扑通几声下来倒了几个。里昂的视线越来越模糊，他意识到了是酒里有问题，但是已经晚了。

/镜子没有心脏，却满是思想。—马尔科姆·德·夏扎尔/

1  
外面在刮风，里昂躺在大理石的地面上。他醒来的时候，大风刚刮破了一扇玻璃，玻璃渣掉了一地，挂在一边猩红色的窗帘呼呼吹起来，听着像是有几头狼在大厅里嚎叫。

里昂扶着自己的疼痛的脑袋，手撑住膝盖慢慢站起来。大厅里只有他一个人，正面和侧面都有通向楼上的楼梯，铺着黑白相间的地板。他眨了下眼睛，头上的吊顶亮了起来，里昂看清楚了，他正对面还挂着一面大镜子。

他首先是去摸自己枪在不在。他没摸到，但摸到了一把小刀。里昂想这至少比什么都没有好。他不知道自己怎么会来到这样一个地方。这应该是一栋废弃的洋房，在灯光的照映下，里昂看到地上铺的白色地毯都破了好几个洞，还有烧焦的痕迹以及不明的液体凝结成的斑块。从窗户里吹来的风让里昂打了个寒颤，他走到窗户前，用力拉开窗帘盖住破洞。冷风把窗帘吹成弧形，这其实挡不住风往屋子里灌，但好歹能给自己一点安慰。

里昂在楼下走了一圈，看到一间上锁的铁门，门上雕着一只长大嘴的蛇，他扣了两下门环，然后凑近去听门里的动静。他光听见背后风猎猎作响。里昂放弃了这扇门，小心地朝楼上走去。楼梯是木头做的，脚往上一放就嘎吱嘎吱地叫。里昂把小刀握在手里，警觉地注意四周的动静。

直走的楼梯上到尽头，就是他之前在楼下看到的大镜子。镜子只照出了里昂一个人，他身后的东西都消失在白茫茫的雾气里。里昂伸手摸上镜子光洁的表面，他一碰上就把手缩回来。镜子摸起来像块冰。他从镜子上看不出任何的异样，就转身继续往左边的楼梯上去。

里昂应该再回来看一眼镜子的。

左边的走廊上有两扇门，门中间放着一张桌子，桌子上有一个透明的花瓶，里面插的花已经枯萎了，里昂凑近一点看，花瓣就掉到桌上，花瓶“砰”地一身炸开，一滩绿色的液体在桌上摊开，几只白色的蛆虫扭了几下身体，死了。里昂闻到一股臭味，他的手在空气里挥了几下，抬头看着墙上。

里昂觉得他背后的光好像更亮了一点，也许是他的错觉。他看画上有两个人，一个男人，和另一个他说不清性别的人，并且这个人的连被黑色的颜料盖住了。这个男人在打这个没有脸的人，他身边还散落着一些带血的棍子，钉子，以及里昂无法说出名字的东西。里昂不知道这个被打的人是什么表情，但施暴的人他看得很清楚—他很高兴。而且画家直白地表明了他邪恶的趣味，在打人的人身上他画了一个勃起的阴茎，就露在裤子外面，离地上跪着的人很近，都要贴到脸上去了。

里昂把视线收回来，这不是一副值得欣赏的画。他从画跟前离开，去扭左边的门把手。门打开了。里昂推开一条缝，往前看是没有尽头的黑暗，他把一只脚插进门里去，地板往下一沉。他深深吸了一口气，把门完全打开，接着里昂就看到墙上瞬间亮起了两排蜡烛，一直朝最深的地方蔓延。和楼下一样，里昂也在这里看到了一面镜子。这回镜子里连里昂都照不出来了，就是一团雾气，但它不像下面那面冰，里昂的手摸上去是温热的。

房间的门自己关上了，里昂回头去扭把手，发现门上锁了。好吧，里昂这下确定自己是惹到麻烦了。他面前只有唯一一条路，他一边观察左右两面墙，一边往前走。他发现随着自己越往前进，两边的空间就变得越来越大，等他到达终点，他就完全是身处在一方空地上，而身后的蜡烛和走廊也都不见了。

他走进了一个完全封闭的空间。

-1  
我觉得当对方不听你说话的时候，你就该揍他们。你把他们打趴下了，他们就都愿意听你说话了。这是我积攒出来的经验，我在我妻子身上用得可好了。

当她跟我抱怨说孩子的学费交不上了啦，这个月的账单又多了几笔钱啦，我的酒又喝多了的时候，我就揍她。

我也不打她的脸，那是要给人看的东西，怎不能老实说她一天到晚就喜欢往桌角撞吧？我只打她肚子，骑在她身上把她揍得嗷嗷叫。她就老实了，乖乖捂着她软绵绵的肚子要我住手。她以前还会说要我去死之类的话，现在她都不说了，因为她学乖了，知道叫得越狠我就揍得越狠。她在家白吃我的，白喝我的，我为什么不能揍她？

我还发现了一个好处，揍完她，我就感觉轻松极了，也能勃起了。我要跟你们老实交代，我这方面有点障碍，不见点打打杀杀的事我都没法让下面的肉硬起来。

她该庆幸自己还有这么点用处。

然后我就从她身上起来，走到电视机旁边，边看片边撸出来。她坐在我打她的地方，和电视里面被操的女人一块哭。

呜呜呜。

我就射了。真爽。

1  
里昂听见角落里传来一种动物的低鸣声。他不确定具体的方位，就不停移动自己的身体。这个声音也在跟着里昂一起动，然后它停下了。里昂握紧手里的刀，他吞了一口口水，压低身体，准备好了随时要面对黑暗中不明生物的袭击。他的脚底生起一股寒气。在洋馆里，寒气就一直没从里昂身上离开过。

那声音又传来了，这次是尖锐的长啸，像是预示冲锋的号角。它在里昂的后面！里昂看到了黑暗里一束绿色的光。他比它的动作要快！里昂有把握能在交锋的一刹那把刀插进对方的要害—事情本来该是这样发展的。

里昂判断错了。

里昂刚转身，那东西就扑倒了里昂的背上，把他压在了地上。里昂感觉到的是一只巨大的爪子按在他背上。他只要稍一使力，爪子就用更大的力气按住他。里昂觉得它再来一次，他的背就会被踩碎。他手里的刀在冲击中被甩了出去，扔到了视线不及的地方。里昂只能选择老实地在地上趴好，不要继续激怒这个东西。

一种黏糊糊的液体滴到了里昂裸露的脖子上，里昂的耳边响起了粗重的鼻息声。它在嗅他。怪物鼻子边缘的毛擦过了里昂的脸，里昂忍不住打了个喷嚏，声音刺激到了怪物，它的爪子在里昂的背上抓了一把，里昂的衣服撕破了，干净的皮肤上出现了几道鲜艳的血痕。里昂疼得叫起来，这感觉仿佛是有人正拿着一颗钉子在身上反复划拉，最后还用钉头在每个地方使劲往下按。

剧烈的疼痛烧掉了里昂的理智，他也不管有没有用，反手要去打这怪物，即使揪下它脸上一搓毛也是好的。里昂的攻击散漫又缺乏力度，怪物直接用另一只爪子打下了里昂乱动的手，扣在地上，压裂了他的腕骨。里昂从喉咙里挤出一阵指甲刮过黑板的叫声，两只腿反射性地抖了几下。怪物张开嘴，对着抖得最凶的部分把牙齿插了进去。里昂的血打湿了怪物的毛发，血腥味一下在空气里散开。里昂这会不觉得冷了。

尖牙从腿上拔出来的同时还带起了里昂腿上的肉，里昂只剩下了喘息的力气。压在背上的爪子把里昂翻过来，让脸朝着上面。里昂看见了一张像狼的脸，它只有黑色的眼珠子，像两个纽扣缝在脸上。它凸出的长嘴两边长满了灰色的毛。它的嘴包不能完全抱住它的舌头，有一截掉在外面，不停往下滴口水。这就是之前滴在里昂脖子上的东西。

它的身体都覆盖着同样的灰色的毛。里昂只能看到这么多，在他这个角度，怪物的脸占据了他大部分的视野。他的一只手还在它的爪子下面，两条腿疼得暂时失去了知觉。怪物在里昂身上和他僵持着，里昂只要安静地躺着，它就不会动。

有一束光穿透了空间的黑暗，正好打在里昂和怪物的旁边，里昂看了一眼，那束光下是他的小刀。怪物对此无动于衷，彷佛它看不见这束光。里昂看到了希望，他要想办法拿到他的武器。看到了可能的出路，里昂的大脑快速地转起来，疼痛也减轻了，两条腿渐渐找回了感觉，他要赶快找到方法让怪物离开自己的身体，只要几秒就好，足够他拿回自己的刀。

怪物拿它沾着口水的舌头在里昂脸上来回扫了几次，里昂闭着眼睛忍受着恶心的液体涂满脸上的感觉，他要克制自己挣扎的冲动。他已经有了一个假设，他要试试它是不是对的。

怪物看到里昂不动，就把尖利的爪子拿到口里舔了舔，接着它找到刚才在里昂腿上咬出来的伤口，把爪子插进翻出来的肉里，肆无忌惮地在里面搅动。里昂的身体弓起来，完好的那只手握沉拳头死死抵着地面。他这时候很高兴另一只被按住了，想动也动不了。他咬破了嘴唇，不停提醒自己要忍住，不要反抗，也不要挣扎，更不能叫出来。

他猜这怪物只会在对方反抗的时候才会作出攻击。

里昂的假设对了。

它一点点从里昂的身上移开了，里昂的反应让它无聊。他应该扯着嗓子大叫的，嘴里求他的爸爸妈妈来救他；他应该在它身体下面用脚蹬它，用手推它，骂脏话诅咒它。它就能好好享受一次操控一个弱者的快感。打碎他全身的骨头，踩烂他的肚子。

噢，肚子。想到那块柔软的地方，它就起了反应。

可是里昂什么都没干，就直直躺在那。这不是它是想要的。它觉得里昂是在骗它，假装自己不疼，好想办法逃出去。

白痴。它在这里，谁都出不去。它就在暗处里坐着，看这个男人要干什么。它用手摸了几下自己的阴茎，它大了一点，贴着腹部。它留着这满满一管精液，就等着那个男人，只要他动了，它就扑上去，用自己的家伙捅烂他的肠子。它要听他伸着脖子嚎，它就在他眼皮底下先吃掉他的一只手。

它要把肚子留在最后。

-1  
里昂的头被抓着往地板上撞。他抄起掉在地上的杯子超对方头上砸。杯子碎了，透明碎屑掉了些到里昂的衣服里。

他整个人还没清醒过来，他就知道有个人在打他。他看不清这个人的脸，抓着自己脖子的手长着细长的指甲。它划到了自己的脖子，脖子就出了一道口子。

里昂大部分的力气都用在那个杯子上了，剩下一点就在和对方的扯着自己的领子的手搏斗。

“XXXXXX。”

里昂听见他嘴里发出了喑哑的声音，他一点都没听懂，但他觉得这是在骂他。里昂抬起一只脚，往面前男人的下半身踢，对方躲过去了，还顺势抓住了他的脚，把脚往旁边拉开，身体贴住了里昂。里昂被抵在墙上，男人的阴茎对着他的屁股，不加掩饰地磨蹭。里昂的火气一下就冲上来，他抓到一片玻璃碎片，即使视线还是模糊的，他还能看清大致的轮廓，朝着男人眼睛的方向插过去。男人一手就打掉了里昂手里的碎片，捏住里昂的脖子哐哐往墙上撞。里昂眼睛里冒起金星，肚子上埃了一拳。男人的阴茎贴得里昂更紧了，他在里昂耳朵旁边笑，张开嘴咬掉了里昂半边耳垂。阴茎受到了鼓动，内裤已经包不住它了。男人就索性把裤子脱下来，隔着里昂的裤子在上面留下一滩液体。

男人拉起里昂一只手，握在自己的阴茎上，自己的手在包住里昂的，两只手一起在上面撸动。里昂夹在他和墙面之间，无法动弹。他手里的肉块兴奋地弹跳着，像个有生命的活物。男人另一手放在里昂的肚子上，下了狠劲掐他，里昂忍不住干呕，他就打他的脸，什么时候里昂停下了 ，他也就不打了。

精液射到里昂的身上，男人把它们抹到手里，塞进里昂的嘴巴。他不允许里昂做出难受的样子，他按着里昂的舌根，让这些东西能更快地进到里昂的胃里。然后呢？然后他就打里昂的肚子。

他又硬了。这可真奇怪啊。也许他的勃起障碍好了。

1  
他在黑暗里屏住呼吸，他感觉到那怪物藏到黑暗里去了。就是这个时候！里昂迅速坐起来，此时伤口的疼痛都麻痹了，他只要拿到那把刀，他就一定能找到离开的方法。

里昂几乎是用扑得蹿进那束光里，就在手握到刀柄的一霎那，他听见利爪破空的声音。他没有回头去看，而是就势向前翻滚。和他预想中的一样，他没有碰到墙壁。里昂的上半身和地面平行，头上的汗顺着脖子滑进胸口，他努力克制住自己不要太过剧烈地起伏。怪物的攻击落空了，它也没有急着进行新一轮的进攻，而是放低它的下半身，两只前爪放在身前，仅从姿势来看，它像一只乖巧等待主人回家的狗—如果你忽略它长大的嘴里露出来的，用来恫吓的獠牙的话。

里昂明白他面对的绝对不是一个没有思想的怪物，恰恰相反，它对于如何展开攻击完全有一套自己的想法。这加剧了里昂的恐惧。他要面对的是一个身体素质优于他，并且还有思想的怪物。他的左脚在地面上朝左前移了一步，他要找到一个空档把刀插进它的腹部，或者是眼睛，剥夺它的视力。里昂不确定它的动态视力要比自己强上多少，既然他刚才躲开了一次它的攻击，那么他有信心可以再躲开一次。

它失去了耐心，伴随着威慑性的吼叫，它伸长了爪子企图给里昂的脖子来一记重击。里昂预估对了它过来的路线，朝着它过来的方向侧开脖子，并立即下蹲，刀尖笔直朝着前方，对着怪物的肚子一个猛冲过去。里昂的手心传来了刀尖刺进肉里的触感。他在心里雀跃着—他赢了！

就是在这个极小的品尝顺利的瞬间，里昂忘记了防御。他的激动只维持了几秒，他的世界就颠倒了过来。里昂的确准确无误地把刀子刺了进去，但是对此怪物没有做出任何反应，它抓住了里昂动作停下的空档，前爪抓住了里昂的脚腕，把他提了起来，随后用力甩了出去。

里昂的背砸到了背后坚硬的物体上，也就在这一刻，房间里的黑暗被驱散了，彷佛是为了补偿之前过度的黑暗，光明滥用它的权力，把这里照得让人快睁不开眼。里昂下意识地用手挡住眼睛，等到眼睛适应了明亮，他慢慢移开手。

他看到了，自己被一面有一面的镜子围绕。它可以说就是一个由镜子做成的房间。天花板，墙壁，地面，他都能看见另一个自己，挂着同样的表情和自己对望。

眼前的景象过去震撼，让里昂忘记了自己还处在危险之中，所以当怪物将他扑在镜面上时，他有点分不清他到底是在震惊身处的环境，还是震惊他即将被怪物杀死。

里昂从头顶上的镜子里看到怪物在踩自己的肩膀，新的疼痛撕扯他的心脏，里昂发现自己刚才受到的伤全都好了。

它们给了他一副完好的身体，就为了继续接受一轮折磨。

里昂难以置信地睁大了自己的眼睛，镜子里的他也作出一样的反应，然后两只手一起住怪物的前爪，想把它拉离自己的身体。里昂知道，对付它激烈的反抗只会带来痛苦的结果，但是之前他的蛰伏，是因为小刀给他带来了他或许能杀死怪物的希望，而如今他的小刀插进了怪物的身体却毫无用处。

他就要死了。

当这个念头深深地扎根在里昂的身体里，对生的渴望就立马从内部炸开了。他都还不知道自己为什么会来到这里，他还想知道他的同事是不是都还活着，他没有弄懂的东西堆得像山一样高，而现在他却被告知就要死了。

怪物身上的刀柄不停撞着里昂的大腿，每一次的撞击都给足了力道，把刀推得更深，然而从那个伤口里连一滴血都没有流出来。里昂的生路已经彻底被截断，他一无所有了。

生理上的绝望，使眼泪不自觉地往外涌，他嘴唇颤抖，净是恐惧催生的颤动。他丢弃了所有的理智，两只脚在怪物的身下乱动，他就想仅仅是一次也好，他也要给这个畜生身上留下点伤口。他弯起膝盖，试图用膝盖骨撞上怪物的下肢。它会被激怒，然后它就会用十倍的力量给予回击。它会把里昂从中间撕成两半，踩碎他的心脏，拉出它的肠子，戴在脖子上，啜饮他还热乎的血液，最后才是嚼碎骨头，留下里昂两颗眼珠当作战利品。

里昂在脑子里把他的下场都想好了，他不在乎他的尸体会被糟蹋成什么样，他全身心地就想让这个怪物受点伤，哪怕是微不足道的擦伤也好。对一个连刀子插进身体里都不为所动的怪物而言，里昂也就只能作出这样的努力了。

怪物拨开了里昂抓它爪子的手，它安静地把里昂的两只手用爪子按到他的手腕上，再使了那么一点的力气，让它咔擦咔擦地断了，也许也有骨头碎了，手掌心没精神地张望着天花板。里昂的腿还在它身体下面很有精神地乱踢，它是很喜欢这两只充满活力的腿的。那两只手除了着它挠，就没别的事干了，这让它不太喜欢。要处理这两只腿，还是让它多少有点不情愿，它明白等到它扯开，里昂就不能再给它带来多少乐趣了。可是它还是得把它扯开—你再喜欢蚊子，也受不了它老在你眼前转。

它就把它扯开了，刚好成一条直线。它听见一声分辨不出是尖叫还是哭泣的声音，有面镜子跟着一起碎了，就是里昂旁边的那个。它不太在意，它用后爪把两只腿又往上踢了踢，如今这两只腿可以随它摆出任何角度了。它把爪子露出来，刚才给里昂的伤口都没了，它需要把它们补回去。它挑了大腿肉最厚实的地方，爪子并成一排，竖直地插进去，再拔出来，再插进去。不管它干哪一步，里昂就在它耳朵边尖叫，腰和屁股也跟着一起震。它听着那声音由尖锐变成嘶哑，他的声带好像裂开了一样，听上去就是一个腐朽地老头在哀求死神让他死得更舒服点。

里昂的心脏还在咚咚地跳，这就是件挺残忍的事。他没办法昏过去，意识始终清醒，他拼命地想在空隙里找到能让他喘几口气的地方。但是，这不行。痛苦是源源不绝的，在他还没有从前一次肉被劈开的剧痛里缓过神的时候，他的伤口又被朝两边打得更开，还带着尖锐的工具仔仔细细地挑选着里面的发炎的地方。它就那么慢条斯理地，用着它那小针眼对准发红的地方刺下去，挑出来，再腆着脸在上头抹一把。

他在腐烂。就由大腿里面开始。他都闻到那味道了。他啊啊地叫几声，他是要说点什么的。

救救我。放了我。杀了我。

这里哪一句都不行。

我们还没结束呢。

 

-1  
他把酒瓶插进狭窄的洞口里。他简单地把自己面前的人称为”洞口“。这件事刚开始做的时候很有难度，他要面对极大的阻力，比如说当他刚怼进去一点，”洞口“就会使劲把 那么一点推出来，对着他喊痛。

他很惊讶生孩子看上去是那么简单的事，而把孩子再送回去是这么难。他也不是固执的人，工程遇到难度，我们就缓一缓。他把瓶子拿出来，听到短促的类似开瓶的声音。他找到几只钢笔，又加上几只铅笔，放到”洞口“前面比划了几下，觉得这该行了。

土压得太紧实，我们就该先把它送松动松动。他该提前想到的。他就把这些东西全部插了进去。

里昂没想到这个人没用阴茎干他，而是拿起了丢在地上的空酒瓶，拉开了他的裤子，直接就往里面塞。冰冷的瓶口一碰到边缘，他就往上跳了一下，然后他知道缩紧了，再抵抗酒瓶的进入。但是干这事的人压根就不理里昂的反应，他对里昂的不服从，一方面是尽情的享受，一方面又有不耐烦的生气。他用玻璃片扎里昂的大腿，他挑最尖的那部分，对着里昂的肉扎进去，玻璃片破开里昂的皮肤，在里面穿梭。里昂还沾着精液的手扯他的头发，用力推开他的头，他就咧着嘴吭哧吭哧地笑，继续推着他的酒瓶。

在他把瓶子拔出来的时候，里昂缓过来的气还没有吐出来，他的屁股里就被笔塞满了。它们比瓶子要容易地多。里昂感觉到突起的笔帽顶在他肉上，只要拔出来一次，他就觉得里面的肉被翻出来了，接着再被顶进去，停上几秒，再由右至左朝两边拓宽。他的双腿跟着这个动作一起打开，并不是里昂得到了什么快感，而是这样做能减少自己的痛苦。

里昂两只脚光着，足尖抓着地板，他踩进了自己打碎的玻璃里，玻璃渣星星点点地在他的脚底安了家。他不敢把脚弓得太厉害，不然那些玻璃就渣得更狠，但是屁股里塞的东西又让他下意识地紧张起肌肉，在反反复复地吞吐里，他错觉自己是在孕育一个生命。

目前这个男人除了在开始揍了他，试图把酒瓶试图插进他屁股，拿笔干他屁股，用玻璃扎他以外，就再没干什么过分的事了。如果里昂不是处在这个状态，他估计自己是可以和他打上几个来回的，但是他就是使不出很大的力气，而且更糟糕的是他发现自己的意识越来越模糊。他担心自己会昏过去，因为他不知道这个男人还要干什么，他可不想自己醒来发现自己下半身射满了精液，他宁愿自己是清醒的。

里昂对着自己小声地笑了。他还有空闲来思考这种问题，他一定是出了问题。

然后里昂抬起头。

他看到了一头狼。

1  
里昂想，他被一根阴茎插会比这好上百倍。是的，他完全能忍受一根属于人类的，带着热度的阴茎操他屁眼。

怪物是有那家伙的，银白色的金属光泽，在这么多镜子的见证下，光闪着都像能劈开人的刀锋。里昂看见了，即使在经历了先前所有的折磨后，他也不能平静地接受这项即将赋予他的新任务。

他往后躲，却悲伤地发现这不过是让自己的屁股从镜子上抬离了一点又落回原处罢了。他没有了可供奔跑的脚，和在地上匍匐前进的双手，只留着沉重的驱赶，就算不用外物将它固定，它也失去了移动的可能。里昂只能躺在那里，眼睁睁地看着怪物抬起他的屁股，还用它的爪子在他的屁眼里掏了两下，那个瞬间里昂的身体彷佛是被关进了钉满了长钉的箱子里，它们一齐挤到里昂的肉体里，里昂还能听见顶尖碰上骨头的沉闷声响。

”咦——！！！！“

里昂咬紧了牙齿，身体反弓，眼珠似乎都要从眼眶里跑出来，他还能看见头顶上那个长得和他一模一样的人，看到一只细长的手指抽出一管红色的液体。他无力地落到镜面上，头倒向一边，被蹂躏过的肉穴突突弹跳着。烧开的水不住地浇灌着它的活力，以为仅凭如此就能掐灭它的反叛。里昂的眼泪和他的血一起往外汩汩流淌，他的痛感全部集中到了那一小块染红的肉上。他想象着那里正在结痂，正在修复，正在回到最初那种干干净净的状态，他把自己寄托给了不切实际的空想。

空想拯救不了里昂。他的伤口不会结痂，不会修复，不会回到最初那种干干净净的状态，它还等不到那个时候，它就要被坚硬的，闪着钢管光泽的棒子给穿开，在那尚未从冲击里缓过来的地方，再加上新的调料。

里昂的胃里就像被喂了几块黑铁。在他屁股里干着的东西，是一个”死物“。不论它在里面动作得有多激烈，里昂的肉穴如何分享给它自己的热度，它都是冰凉的。它划在软嫩的壁上，血流就绵延不绝地同它拥抱。里昂的屁股毫无章法地胡乱地扭动，这跟棍子就跟着它一起摆动。它的意思再明显不过了—你逃不开的。

怪物嘴里的口水分泌得越来越多，它们流进了里昂的伤口里，伤口就发出滋滋的响声，冒出一股白色的烟，溢出深绿色的脓液，它流经的地方也发出一样的滋滋的声音。脓液把里昂身上为数不多完好的皮肤熏成炭黑色，怪物就爪子就深到这些新生成的伤口里，它挖出里头的肉，吃到自己的嘴巴里，然后沾着肉沫的舌头舔着里昂的眼睛。

里昂在尖叫 。

他的耳朵听到滋滋的声音在他眼球上响起来了。他一半的视线变成了黑色。他感觉到腐蚀的东西从他脸上慢慢滑下去。他一遍又一遍地对着空气发出凄厉的惨叫。没有眼泪的惨叫。

埋在他身体里的棍子并不因此停下它的动作，它探出了长在周围的细小金属薄片。它负责的，就是搅烂里昂的内部。

怪物用全身的力量压住了里昂，它准备给里昂最后的一击了。

它的脖子靠在里昂的一边。

-1  
狼人是存在在书里的传说，里昂看到了这传说走进现实里的形态。

他很痛苦，面孔在人与狼之间不断变化，似乎两者在进行一种竞争。作为“人”的部分不想失去对身体的控制权，而作为“狼”的一部分又表现出了更为强势的力量个，力图获得最后的胜利。两方之间的拉锯是太过激烈的过程，以致于这个男人从里昂面前离开，捂着自己的脸，跌跌撞撞地倒在躺在地上的同事的身上，身体不时扭成常人无法到达的角度，像一根对折的铁丝。他的身体迅速膨胀，撑破了他的衣服，头发起，双手仍然执着的遮住自己的脸，彷佛那是他最后剩下的一片“净地”。

里昂拔出身体里的笔，忍着痛挑出扎进腿里和脚底的玻璃片，眼前超乎想象的变化反而让他迅速冷静了下来。他贴着墙小心地移动，身体里的力气也不知道什么时候回来了。他一边注意着对方的动作，一边安静而快速地拉开和他的距离，并同时寻找着可以用来防身的武器。他从一个同事身上摸到了一把枪，下意识的要把它插进裤子后面，却发现自己下半身是裸着的。里昂来到墙角，这个角度正好对着男人的后背，现在他的两只手捶在胸前，脖子往前伸落在灯照不到的阴影里，里昂看不见他的样子。里昂抬起枪，手指放在板机上，如果他转过头来，变成之前那只狼的样子，里昂就会一枪打爆他的头。这里不需要任何的犹豫。里昂不会认为失去了人的形态的东西，还是他的同事。“他”早就不是他的同事了。

“他”动了。迟缓地转过身体，佝偻着背，里昂注意到“他”的手指不再是属于人类的了，而是兽类的。“他”的行动非常缓慢，像一个睡着的人刚从梦里醒来，这给了里昂极大的精神压力。他预想着对方应该是会快速地扑杀过来，然后里昂就立即扣下扳机，结束这一切，但”他“的行动方式却颠覆了里昂的预想。里昂开始变得焦躁，尤其是当”他“在身体转到一半时停下了，对着门的方向，完全静止了。如果里昂在这里开一枪—

”砰—！“里昂打出一枪，眼见”他“抬起对着里昂方向一侧的胳膊，子弹打进了进去，像一滴水沉进了海洋。“他”转过头，里昂只见到了一道灰白的影子，接下来他的背就撞上了地板，瞳孔里映出“他”巨大的嘴，以及自己卡在“他”嘴里的枪。“他”用爪子四处撕扯里昂身上的皮肤，为了让里昂因为痛苦放开持枪的手，让“他”吞掉他的脑袋。不断增加的伤口，扭曲了里昂的五官，他的手抓紧对方的山歌，要把它朝上掰开，给自己留出位置抽出一点手枪，对着“他”的喉咙来一枪。

令人惊奇的是，人类居然和一头怪物分庭抗礼，也许是因为怪物变化的时间尚不长久，身体还没有做好万全的准备接受剧烈的变化，这就给了里昂生机。他不管怪物如何用尖抓刺穿身体，都把自己的精神全部灌注到自己的目标上，这让这场战斗更接近是势均力敌的扭打，并且在斗争进行到一半时，怪物突然像是受到了某个外物的重击一般，身体不受控制地抽动，丧失了攻击里昂的力量，里昂也就抓住这一刻，反过来讲怪物压到了地上，双腿打开坐在“他”的腰上，冷静地用一颗子弹贯穿了“他”的喉咙。

“他”慢慢褪去了怪物的外表。

里昂沉默地从他的身上起来，眼睛一直都盯着面前的墙面。

“欢迎我们的新同事”。

1

记住一条：即使即将胜利了，也不要把自己的脖子露给自己的敌人。

里昂的牙齿要进去的时候喝到的是火热的鲜血，和他自己身体流着的是一样的。他不过是把最后一点晋升的可以利用的愤怒倾注到了这块看似脆肉的部分，然后他就能去死了，结果就是这里成了怪物的坟墓。

它就在里昂的眼前炸开，鲜红色的雨水哗啦啦淋了里昂的一身，携带着怪物的肠子，心脏，以及等等的内脏。全部都降临在里昂的身体，它们是如此地温暖，让里昂剩下的一只眼睛不停地哭泣。

房间里全部的镜子都消失了。里昂回到了他进这里时，最先看到那面镜子的地方，他感觉到了一点淡蓝色的光从那里射出来。里昂吃力地撑起半边的身体，他看见那面镜子里映出了一个人影。

那是他的样子。

盖在内脏和鲜血下面，失去了一只眼睛。

 

走廊外面的画变了。

受害者坐到行凶者的身上，高举着镰刀，脖子上挂着一节节肠子。那是一个女人的样子。

 

 

2

里昂躺在一楼的大理石地面上，他醒过来，迷茫地摸着自己的脸。他的两只眼睛完好，身上也没有任何的伤痕，他起来走动了几步，步履轻快。铺在楼梯上的地毯换了颜色，红色的地毯镶着灰色的边。破掉的窗户修好了，边上的窗帘拉起来，听不见咆哮的风声。所有的一切都跟上次不同。

里昂盘腿坐在地上，他确定自己是进到了一个古怪的世界里。他的小刀也在，他把它放到双腿之间握着，这让他安心许多。里昂被困在这里，无从知道他同事的情况，他们是否也陷入到了类似的世界之中，或者仅仅只是他一个人中了大奖，此时身体躺在办公室的地板上，同事围在他身边，发现怎么都无法唤醒他？里昂摇了摇头，这些推测不能帮助他摆脱这个世界，他只能靠自己去探索离开的方法。他捂着自己的心脏，回想着对上那个长着狼头的怪物的事。他肯定自己杀死了它，然而结果是他回到了起点，那么这是不是意味着自己即将面对新的敌人？自己如果不将这里的敌人全部杀掉，是不是就要永远留在这了？里昂觉得这是很有可能的。他叹了一口气，说实话，他并不想让这样的经历再来一次。同时，里昂也发现了一件很有意思的事，他发现自己现在十分平静。照理说，在亲身体检过那样非人的折磨后，即便是一点微笑的记忆，都应该能唤起痛苦的反应，但是两却并没有感受到那样的情绪，相反，他的心脏一直以平稳的速度跳动，并未受到影响。里昂越发觉得这个世界难以理解，而他却又必须以这种模糊的状态去开始他的冒险。

他从地上站起来，望着视线的前方，还是挂着那面大镜子，不过这次里昂看见了，镜子里有一个他。大厅里的光点得很凉，里昂站在楼梯下就能清楚看见镜子里的东西，他走近一点，看到镜子里的自己并不会随着自己的移动而改变大小。简而言之，这镜子更像是一块画布，里面的里昂和它一起，组成了一副静止的画。里昂还想多研究一会，却听到了头顶传了一阵阵的抽泣声，听起来像是一个男人。大吊灯里的光也跟着抽泣声，不稳定在闪烁。有一会哭声停了，所有的灯也一起灭了。里昂站在楼梯上等了一会，那声音果然又回来了，改为了持续性的尖叫，灯光也已可见的速度再增亮，直至超过了电力所能承载的复合，啪啪几声灯泡全碎了。然后在左侧，里昂先前去过的地方，那扇里昂没有打开的门，慢慢被无形的东西推开了。哭声在瞬间变得更为凄厉，里昂不得不捂住自己的耳朵。它像是在驱赶里昂离开大厅的范围，要将他逼近那个打开的房间里。它成功了。里昂跑进了那扇门里，用力关住房门，这时那声音才完全隔绝了。

里昂跑进去时，提到了脚边的一个陶罐，他往脚下一看，发现自己站在一个用暗红色颜料画出来的东西里。它由三个不同大小的圆圈组成，圆圈的大小是从外到内依次变小，在最里面的那个圈子中间有一个圆点，从四周发散出许多跳弯曲的细线，末端都停在这个小圈上。里昂跪下来，看到在这些细线中间还写满了密密麻麻的字。那些字写得太小，里昂无论如何都看不出来上面写了什么。他站起来，观察这个房间还有没有其他的东西能告诉他这些东西都是什么，至少能提示他将要面对的是怎样的敌人。他知道，不杀死它，他就出不去。

里昂搜查完了房间的右侧，并没有任何有用的东西，当他从圆圈中心走过，脚踩上了中央的圆点时，一只手从地下伸出来，抓住了里昂的脚踝。里昂用力想拔开，手却把他抓得更紧，就在里昂抽出刀即将砍向枯槁的手背时，它的五根手指突然散开，变成了一堆在空中摆动的白色触手，以极快的速度缠住了里昂的身体，将他架在空中。一团黑色的雾气在里昂面前升起，逐渐出现了一个穿着斗篷的人的形状，他的兜帽下面裂者一张大嘴，除此以外里昂再也看不见任何类似人的器官了。里昂听见他每走一步，脚下就发出肉块挤压的汁水声，给地面留下乳白色的痕迹以及不知名的香气。

芬芳的香气。里昂不能控制自己去汲取它。缠在身体上的触手其实根本没有用多大的里，它不过维持在刚好能圈住里昂力度里。它知道，里昂不会抵抗它的。

里昂的脑袋变得昏沉沉的，在他如磨砂玻璃般的视线里，他看到戴着兜帽的人走进了，伸出了一双“手”。不，那不是一双来自人来的手，它像是动物的蹼，温柔地拍打着里昂的脸颊，用背面轻抚着里昂的嘴唇。他裂开的嘴里，吐出一条舌头，从里昂微微张开的嘴里伸进去，绕住了里昂的。里昂感觉自己的舌头像浸在了一滩水里，它积得太多了，于是里昂只好吞进去一些。

那是甜的。如果空气的香气溶解在水里，就会是这样的味道。

/要是你想救一个人，就要给我另一个。/

 

-2

里昂找到自己的裤子穿好。虽然破了几处，但整体上还能穿。他拿了几张报纸，盖在死去的人头上，自己背靠着墙坐下，身边都是他陷入昏迷的同事。他处得位置，能很好地观察到每个人的动向。这事没完。里昂弯起一边的膝盖，拿枪的手搭在膝盖上，眼珠子死死地盯着他们。

他看见一个人动了，背对着里昂，伴随着模模糊糊自言自语。起来的人说话声音很低，他完全站起来了，人却不朝里昂这边动，也看出思考要发生变化的样子。他对着墙走过去，站住了，接着就开始把头往墙上撞，但是嘴里一直没停。里昂悄悄走过去，试着碰了他一下，对方并不理会，依旧执着地撞着墙。然后里昂就发现哪里不对劲了。

他发现这个男人在一点点碎掉。里昂看见他的手指头掉下了一块细小的碎片。里昂大着胆子贴紧了他，好听见他嘴里讲的是什么。里昂听到他说：

“他答应过我我要是把儿子给他了他就会把我的妻子还给我可是我的妻子呢我没有看见我的妻子我去墓地里看了我把她的骨灰也打开了可是她还是在那里面啊我的妻子在哪呢还有我的儿子又在哪里呢他答应过只要让他在那房子里躺上几天和他一起做祈祷一切就会好的我的儿子也会回来我的妻子也会回来我们还是跟以前一样每天晚上都围在餐桌前面聊聊天啊他就快要毕业了我们答应过他我们要去旅行旅行去一个温暖的岛屿去旅行......”

他讲到这里安静了，头扭成九十度对着里昂的方向，眼眶里没有眼睛，就剩两个黑乎乎的窟窿。里昂迅速作出攻击的准备，但是他只是这样”看着“里昂。闭上的嘴又动起来了。

他需要一个人听他的故事。

 

2  
越是罪恶，就越要华丽，只有这样它才能吸引人自愿走进，而不用承担责罚。当人从好梦里惊醒，发觉这是一场骗局，它就可以说这是你自甘承受的。你如此容易陷入诱惑里，那只能说明你本就存在不端的品质。我可以被称为从犯，我对这个名字感觉光荣，但你万万不可把主谋的名字加在我身上，那是我消受不起的。

里昂就沉浸在伪装出的好梦里，柔滑的语调响在耳朵边上，说：“这是快乐的啊。你既救了别人，也享受了快乐，这有什么好拒绝的呢？”文字组成粗壮的触手，不疾不徐地抚慰里昂干净的躯体。它不凶暴，似母亲在哄诱孩子快快入到梦里。

里昂微微闭着眼睛，身体完全舒展开了，不同于上一次的怪物对自己彻底的破坏，这一次它充满了柔情，这样的对比甚至让里昂产生了他是进入到了一种“幸福”中的错觉。包围着他的低低诉说的语言，更是给了他迷茫的心灵一种依靠。他竟觉得，长久地留在这里会是件好事。

他待在这里，就能拯救所有的人。他明明知道，自己面对的不过是个伪装成人的怪物，他的使命就是杀掉它，可是—可是他明明知道的。

触手把里昂平坦的胸部视作沉在底下的河床，它是蜿蜒其上的涓涓流水，折射着颗粒般的金色光芒。河流最后交汇在里昂黑色的毛丛里，攀缘上他刚抬头的性器，从头部喷出毛刷，对准他的龟头摩挲。里昂能感觉到有几根毛刺经由尿道刺了进去，仅仅是那一瞬的感觉，它若有若无地撩拨里昂的身体，让他渐渐爱上它抽出时候的感觉。

就在触手玩弄他的性器的时候，戴着兜帽的东西把它的两只蹼按在了里昂的乳头上。那是两只透明的蹼，透过它们看下去，里昂粉红色的乳头格外显眼。它们一碰到那弱小的肉里，就排空了里面所有的空气，紧紧吸附上去，这还不是结束，一旦紧密地贴住乳头，蹼里就开始了轻微的震动。震动起先还不大，像是在试探里昂的反应，然后再徐徐加大，直至到后来，里昂的胸口上的肌肉都明显地开始抖动。它从水平和竖直两个方向轮换着刺激他的乳头，并密切地倾听里昂呼吸的频率。当呼吸变得急促，彷佛下一秒就要晕过去时，它就体贴地把速度慢下来；当呼吸变成细弱至不可闻，它就立马加大力量，让里昂扬起头，弓起足背。

对阴茎的揉搓，比之乳头的刺激，就只近乎一个轻吻罢了。但是触手却并不把这视作一场比赛，它有自己的计划，它把阴茎弄到半勃就完成了任务，滑到了里昂的后穴，轻轻拍打穴口，分泌出黏液。放在里昂身上的蹼也停止了它的工作，里昂需要把他的注意都放在身后的洞上。

缠着里昂两条腿的触手裂开了一张张嘴，有着牙齿和舌头，它们同时开始舔咬着腿，尤其是在大腿根部，它们凸出下唇，像吮吸多汁的果实一般吮吸着里昂大腿上的肉，吸出红红的印子，再换牙齿上去咬。它们会故意压迫一点他的皮肤，接着用口水涂上去，里昂会从嘴里出嘶嘶的叫声。那一排排的嘴会等到口水干上一些了，再进行下一轮。几次下来以后，里昂的双腿上就尽是红色的伤口了。

那还留在穴口的触手就会在里昂疼的时候，把自己挤进去。它喜欢面对困难，把挡在面前闭合的肌肉打开，冲到温暖的甬道里，用自己的小刷子轻掸掸里面逼仄的空间。它可以把这里变得更开阔，足以承受更大的东西的冲击。它知道里面有个地方会让里昂欢喜，所以它会徘徊在边缘，把自己的抚摸都当作是失误，只允许几根细小的毛点上去，再迅速从甬道里退出来，等着下一次肌肉的收紧。

里昂就是这样忘记了他的义务，他觉得触手打开双脚的角度不够，自己还向两边打开。他不再因曾身处地狱而痛苦了，如果这是他打开天堂的代价，那么就都是值得的。他钟爱触手玩弄后穴的感觉，这给予了他存在感，感到一个活生生的东西进入另一个活生生的物体，不是运用暴力，而是如此温柔。他会因为这而哭泣。

他的眼泪一滴滴坠下，坠到地上，化开了地板上深色的圆圈，里昂耳边炸开“咔”地声响，他打开了一座同样的镜子由铺就的迷宫，但是镜子却拒绝将它载入。

里昂所面对的，是没有他影子的空白。

-2

他在说话，犹如他生来的技能就是源源不绝同人叙述自己的悲惨。里昂眼见着他如何蜕下人类的皮肤，化为白色，像一座雕塑立在他面前。

但是，他还是保持着人类的外貌，除开变白的肤色，他还是在几个小时前和其他人混在一起，庆祝里昂到来的人。他不具备任何的攻击性，倒不如说他是一个早就被攻击得伤痕累累的人。他的声音机械冰冷，是因为他所说的内容能自现他应有的可怜。

里昂不觉得用怜悯的目光看他。他只要里昂静静听着就好，不能删改的过去不需要捶胸顿足的情感。

“我把他给了那个人他摸着我儿子的脸说他长得真好啊这样好的人一定能够救回他的母亲的他问我是不是有一颗足够虔诚的心相信他的力量相信神赐给他的力量我能回答什么呢我没有其他的选择了我当然说我相信他我相信神的力量毕竟他给我展示他如何让跛足的少女走起来健步如飞也给我看见了他如何让瞎眼的老妇眼里有了神采我为什么会怀疑他为什么会不会相信他呢谁都会理解我的吧我没有指望了啊他就是我仅剩的依靠了而且他给我看了那么多的神迹我必须相信他而且他能对我的儿子做什么呢他可以做什么呢我想不出来他会怎么对待我的儿子或许就是去取他一点血然后躺在那张床上他给我看了那张床那张床的下面画了圆圈床就在它中心摆着他说我的儿子就需要在那里躺上一段时间然后我只用等着就可以了是的我只用坐着等着就可以了......”

他左边的胳膊掉下来了，砸在地上成了粉末。他失去了平衡，一只脚跪在地上，里昂想抓住他，却捏碎了他一小块肩膀。

“不要碰我！”他尖叫起来，这里听上去像是个男孩的声音。

“你不要碰我！你太脏了！你好恶心！你不要碰我！我要回家！我要我的爸爸！你不要碰我！”

他尖叫着，从喉咙里伸出一个巨大的岩石做的石头冲着里昂砸下去，里昂虽然躲开了它的攻击，但是因为它砸下去的力量飞起的碎屑飞起来，在里昂脸上划开了一道口子。他哭着，叫着，不停地追着里昂要用拳头砸他。他一直叫着爸爸，里昂不知道这声音到底是从哪里发出来的，他觉得头疼，就像有一只手抓着他的神经在撕扯，它们接近断裂的边缘。

里昂终于无法承受他刺耳的喊叫在脑中迟迟回荡而不去的攻击，他被一把椅子绊倒，栽在地上，他已经来到了里昂的正上方，里昂掏出的墙被他一拳打开，眼睁睁地望着拳头就要吵他脑袋上砸下来。

“对不起我应该看到的我应该知道的我知道这里面出了什么问题可是我还是抱着那丁点的期望我以为事情会按我想的发展下去对不起我把这一切看在眼里可是我还是任由它发展下去了对不起对不起对不起......”

在他的胸部，机械的声音响起来，让他停下了动作。

“爸爸......?爸爸......爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸！”

他的拳头收了回去，里昂捂住了耳朵，文件柜上的玻璃在他的声音裂开了，桌上摆放的东西全都飞到了墙上，里昂的身体也一点点往后推动，他的衣服上不断出现新的裂痕，一些露在外面的皮肤开始渗血，他必须闭紧自己的眼睛。里昂觉得所谓的结束就是他的神经彻底断掉。

然而，他却停止了。

“我至少可以救他的。”机械声说。他右边的胳膊掉了下来。

 

2

触手将里昂放下，怪物身上的袍子脱下了，显出一团软泥的样子。

那是一团灰色的软泥，它一点点从地上立起来，在它可以称为头顶的地方不断地有新长成的泥土跌到地上，本来该长着眼睛的地方也分别长着两只蹼，它们垂下，透明的颜色慢慢地和身体的灰融合在一起了。

它没有脚，全靠身上的灰泥蠕动，缠在里昂身上大部分的触手都回到了它的身体里，只留下两只把里昂的手绑过头顶。它拉长自己的身体，扑到了里昂的身上，像是一床肮脏的杯子。它成了可以被随意塑形的模具，它模仿里昂的眼睛，它模仿里昂的胳膊，它模仿里昂的双腿，它从里昂的身体上起来，就不再是软趴趴的一堆泥了。它有了人的头颅，人的躯体，还有了人的声音。

“...里...昂...”它不熟练地适应着不属于自己的声音。它甩了帅自己的头，这下连身上灰色的颜色也变化了，变成了和里昂同样的颜色。

它彻底成了里昂的样子，俯视着身下它的“本体”。而里昂呢，他目睹了变化的过程，可是想的却是为什么触手不再弄他的后穴了。他还痴痴地张着双腿，被泥土覆盖上的时候，还在期待它是不是要变成一根阴茎来操他。他失望地眼见着它不过是变成了自己的样子，他在想为什么触手只绑着他的手。他哪里都不会去，他在这飘荡的香气里全然陷在了燥热的情思里。

“里昂...”它又试着叫了他的名字，现在它已经能适应这个声音了。它高兴地笑了。“你...看着我...”它说着，从空气里拿出了一根连着一条猫尾巴的假阴茎，放在口里，小小的舌头从底部一直舔到顶端，眼睛向下瞟着里昂，眼尾都泛着桃色。它看到里昂不自觉张开的嘴，会心的回忆他单纯的笑容，把假阴茎放到了里昂的嘴巴。

“你也来舔。”它把玩具的头部压住里昂的嘴唇，里昂顺从地张开了嘴，湿滑的东西进入到他的嘴里，他把头从地上抬起一点，自发地吞吐这根东西，水声啧啧作响。变成里昂的怪物依在他的脖子旁，见到他嘴角发亮的液体，舌尖就凑过去小心地舔，像只小猫饮着水。

它把混着他们两人口水的玩具从里昂嘴里拿出来，站起身，往前走了几步，让屁股正对着里昂的脸，它朝下看了里昂一脸，还是保持着那张不变的温柔的笑脸，它就这样笑着，用两根手指撑开了自己的穴口。里昂被绑住的手上，不知道什么时候握住了那根假阴茎，他的手就被触手牵引着，带着那根阴茎，插进了在他眼前打开的小洞里。

他在用一根玩具干着一个和他长得一模一样的人。里昂根本无法控制自己的速度，只能任由触手按它的想法去干那个洞。扑哧扑哧的水声明明不是来自于他自己，他却在下半身感觉到了一阵越来越强烈的热意。流出来的液体全数都滴到了他的脸上，里昂抬着自己的屁股，即便那里空无一物，他屁股上的肌肉却跟着他手上的节奏，收紧放松。他的腰空虚地摇动着，或许是进出在他身体里的空气见他可怜，在亲吻他的内部吧。里昂只知晓，他要看着那个艳丽地浸着水的穴，他看得越是专注，他就越是能让自身获取相差无几的快感。

这近乎于是一场自渎。里昂想。他的脸颊红了，呼吸粗重，鼻子里哼唧哼唧地近若是在请求触手再更粗暴地对待眼前的生物，让它双腿支撑不住，双膝弯着，坐到地上。

它跪到了地上，鼻子里是小兽般的嘤咛，上身趴在地上，脸埋在胳膊里，传出填满喜悦的哭泣，屁股往上高高撅着，一双手熟练地操纵着玩具在身体里抽插。

“...哈...啊...再...快...快点...再快点嘛...还要再深一点...啊...“它回头，用着垂满泪水的里昂的脸，伸出自己的手包住里昂的手，用力往前送，狠狠地摩擦甬道里的凸起，在一阵痉挛之后，它喷出了精液，射到了里昂的脸上。它发出满意的叹息，两只手又把自己的阴茎撸硬了，它调转身体，俯下身亲吻了里昂的额头，告诉他：

“这次换你了。”

-2

/现在，我的最美的朋友，我希望我有几枝春天的花朵，可以适合你的年纪.....勇武的，皇冠一样的莲香花。/

里昂头顶的声音响起时，空间里的一切都停止了。站在他面前这个光洁如石膏的人，捂住他的脸跪在了里昂的面前，他的脚下开出了一朵又一朵云花贝母，花朵验身到了房间的尽头去，散发出狐狸身上飘荡的那种臭味。

/我们要选一个最好的地方插上它们，你闻到这里的味道了吗？那是因为你的恐惧吓着了它们，吓着了能诞生你母亲的东西。你爱她的对吗？那么你该怎么做呢...../

“我不知道......“他小声说。

/我会引导你......为了你的父亲......我一定会引导你...../

所有的花汇集到了一起，它们像灵魂，穿过了里昂的身体，全都集结到了他的脚下，最终组成了一朵最大，最鲜艳的云花贝母。这个即是少年又是父亲的人就坐在这顶红色的王冠之上，迟迟不愿抬起他的头。他没了可以捂脸哭泣的双手，里昂可以看见眼泪不停流尽花蕊里，流得越多，花就开得越艳，只至至正个房间都照耀在这刺目的红色光芒之下。里昂不得不要抬起手挡住自己的脸，不让这光芒刺伤自己的眼睛。

里昂眨了眨眼睛。花上的人不见了。代替而来的，是里昂腰上握紧的一双手。那是一双人的手。

/杀.....了我.....求求你......杀了我....../

里昂的脖子上滴上了温柔的液体，他觉得那大概是血。他向回头去看，可是他的身体几乎是和后面的人死死钉在了一起，他无法转动自己的脖子，同时那双手上的力量越来越大，仿佛是要将里昂揉入他的身体里。

/让我的精子填满你的身体，再待我在这里放进这朵花，你的母亲就会从这里诞生......你就像拥有了女性的器官一般......她曾用尽力气生下你......你该报答他......我年轻的朋友......这就是最无私的爱呀....../

/但是她并没有活过来.....我是哪里做得不够好吗？/少年的声音在里昂耳边响起。里昂抓住他围在自己腰上的双手，那摸起来如岩石般坚硬和冰凉。

”你......咳咳......做得很好......咳咳......了......“里昂咬紧牙齿挤出这句话，他有预感，如果保持沉默他就要把这个少年扼死。

/证据！留下证据！证据证据证据证据！/他又开始高声尖叫。那朵云花贝母飘到了里昂的脚下，从花蕊出伸出了带着硬刺的藤蔓，撕破了里昂的裤子的，插进他的后穴里。里昂睁大了眼睛，鼻子里发出痛苦的闷哼，要不是少年还抱着他，他就要直接滑到地上去了。从下体流出的血顺着藤蔓全数滴进了花里，藤蔓仍然无慈悲地在里昂的屁股里抽动，尖锐的刺划破了柔软的肉，更多的血流下来，里昂双腿因为剧烈的疼痛打着颤，而少年在这时松开了手，里昂顺势就跌到了地上，而这让那些藤蔓往身体里更进了一步，里昂吐出的胃液打湿了地板。身体里的粗大的枝条，用痛苦把里昂锁在了地板上，他无法前进一步，而若后退那就是更多的痛苦。里昂的双手握成拳头抵着地板，他看见了地上投下了阴影，扭曲的脸朝向看去，那里果真站着一个他所不熟悉的少年。

/现在我们一样了......也许我不能办到的事，你可以帮我办到....../少年俯视着里昂，面无表情。

里昂猜到了他要干什么，疯狂地摇着头，要制止这疯狂的想法。他放大的瞳孔倒影着少年苍白的脸，他的下半身融在阴影里，只是从脚下不断地渗出液体。

/让我的妈妈回来吧......从你的身体里....../

2

里昂按着躺在身下的人腹部，让他的阴茎可以更好地摩擦自己。他紧实的小腹，划下光滑的汗珠，进到肚脐里；他柔软的腰肢，如蛇般灵活地弯曲扭动，闭着眼睛，高昂起头颅，任光芒照亮他薄薄的眼睑。又或者是，他低下头，望着地上和自己一摸一样的人，两只手揉搓自己粉色的乳头，嘴唇即便湿润得反着让人想咬上一口的光泽也要舌头去给它渡一层新的雾，在层层的阻挡下，只会使人引人更想探究它的香甜。

他分在两边的大腿，有几根触手用它榨取藏在它们里面的汁液，那似油般透明的东西，缓缓从里昂的腿上滑下，刷出一叠有一叠的褶皱，就像是用它们织了一匹布披在了他的腿上。

/我们让时间永远停在这里吧。里昂。/

那个地下的人开口说话了。他把手探到里昂和他的阴茎交合的地方，一根手指寻找可以供他进去的缝隙。扩张的感觉让里昂揪住了自己乳头，刺痛竟让他得到了放松，而那根手指也竟然找到了能让它进入的空间，配合着阴茎一起奸淫着里昂的后穴。里昂同时感到了肉块和骨头摩擦甬道的刺激，一时分不出他到底更喜欢哪种。

/你喜欢这里对吧？/

里昂用小声的哼哼作为回答。他把自己的屁股抬起来，再狠狠坐下去，紧紧与埋在身体里的东西相连，贴合这那块，坐在这个自己身上，绕着圆圈，去追求更为完全的刺激。他前后摆动身体，即渴望龟头去磨蹭自己的凸起，又不愿迅速攀上高潮。在反复的实验里，他掌握了在高潮即将来临前克制的手法，尽可能延长这场仅仅是为了自我满足的自慰。

”吻我......“里昂低下头说。

他得到了回应，两条舌头在封闭的容器里愉快地追逐对方，在空气里拉出银色的丝线，等到丝线落下，他们就去对方的唇上，嘴角上，下巴上，让这条丝线回到他们的嘴里，然后在重新相吻，仿佛每一次都是一种全新的体验。他们气喘吁吁，额头相抵，互相的眼睛里都是同一张面孔。他们再轮换着扶助对方的脖子，让他们的下颚扬起，张开嘴巴，两根指头去搅乱嘴里的唾液，直到指头打湿，他们就吮吸进自己的嘴里。他们有无数种新的方式，来品尝唾液的味道。

里昂就要睡在这番美妙的世界里了。

/这就是你要的。里昂。/

“里昂”把他推到了地上，将他的两条腿驾到了自己的脖子上，往前开始快速地抽动。里昂在呻吟里得到了高潮。阴茎软下来，退出了他的身体，射入的液体从穴口滴出来。“里昂”把那些液体捧在了手心。

/你看，这就是你要的。/

里昂睁开了眼睛。他看见了“自己”的两眼之间开出了两朵像垂下的皇冠般的花朵还看见了“自己”张开的嘴里一朵正在绽放的红色花朵还有“自己”的手上捧着的泥土般灰色的液体。“自己”把它倒在了里昂的身上。它们在里昂身上形成了一个少年，而那个开满花的“自己”，在少年身后迅速地枯萎，剩下几片焦黄色的花瓣。那塞满了房间的镜子里，全都映出了红花的模样。

/......这不是你想要的.......杀了我吧....../少年说。他抬起手，绿色的枝条从里昂背后伸出，里昂的手上突然出现了一把小刀，他不能控制自己的手挥向少年的心脏，他被动地看着自己把刀刺进了少年的身体，他被动地感受着刀毁掉一颗心脏的感觉，他被动地看着少年握着他的手让他能刺地更深，他被动地......

他被动地杀掉了一个人。

-2

那双眼睛看着黑乎乎的洞口。现在躺在地上的男人已经死了。他的腹部隆得老高，像个孕妇，只是可惜里面填入的都是绿油油的藤蔓。

起先，少年以为他是过于虚弱才无法产下他的母亲的，所以他就要更多的藤蔓进到他的身体里，帮助他把妈妈从他的肚子里拖出来。但是在那个里面他没有找到一个生命，他觉得是不是自己找的还不够深，他就要藤蔓要去到它们所能进到的最深最远的地方。

然后，它们所到达的最远的地方就是男人的嘴。它们从他关不上的嘴里出来了，少年就过去看，除了舌头和牙齿，他没找到他想要的东西。他还是要回到那个洞口去等。那个厉害的大人说啦，新的生命都是从下面诞生的。

最后，少年什么都没有等到。

/所以说，男人能生孩子是骗人的啦。/

 

2

挂在房子二楼上的画。

它画了躺在床上，下面流着血的少年。在他的床边，有个像人的东西，但是他无口，少眼，又缺耳，心脏还开了一个大口子，旁边是干了的血。

 

 

若说的是假话，要嘴有何用？

若看的是假象，要眼有何用？

若听的是流言，要耳有何用？

若辨不出假话，分不出假象与流言，要心有何用？

 

BAD END.


End file.
